00 Degree
by VirguleAddict
Summary: You went shopping for you and your useless brother when you came across the worse looser you ever met… and decided to help him out. Rated T for a lot of cursing, meanness and shower scene. Enma X Reader (you!)!


Title ; 00 Degree

Author ; VirguleAddict

Couple ; Enma x Reader [you!]

Summary ; You went to shop something for you and your useless brother when you came across the worse looser you ever met… and decided to help him out.

Attribution ; KHR is owned by Akira Amano and the girl is obviously you, so I can't own you… except if you give yourself to me Muhuhuhuhuhu! Oh, and in the process I could rape Enma too~*GETSHOT* A-anyway, I own only the story *faint from blood loss and wait for a sun flame user to be kind enough to revive her*

[**Note **; _As I am not a native English speaker and for the fact that I didn't find a beta-proof-reader… I know there's lots of Mistakes… Please, if you find some that are really bad and bugs you, tell me so that I can correct them y_y_

_Well, it was wrote the 21th & 22th. Wanted to post if for Christmas but uuurrrghhh I still have no news of my friend whos' trying to be beta-reader… so here is the chapter_!]

**[EDIT] Proofed it again! Hope there`s no mistakes left ;v;**

* * *

･ﾟ .｡.:00 Degree:.｡. ﾟ･

Today was… cold. Worse. It was freakin' chilling.

You slowly exhaled some foggy hot air out of your lungs to heat your poor freezing hands a bit. It wasn't the worse thing that you forgot your lovingly turquoise gloves. No, worse was that you HAD to run into Dobato[1], the useless lil' redhead of 2-A.

Here he was, Dobato—a.k.a. Kozato Enma—, currently laying on the ground, pants ripped apart at his knee level, his belonging all scattered on the floor. You could see his wallet completely empty resting pitifully near his corps. He was facing the ground but you could guess he suffered from the previous beating by him shivering like mad.

_Crap_. Whoever did this wasn't a soft hearted person.

You cursed again as you noticed he had slowly raised his head while you were lost in your contemplation. He saw you. Great, now you _HAD _to help him. The fuck, you couldn't even go peacefully to Seven Eleven to buy marshmallows for your useless bro and some carbonated drinks for yourself in peace.

You couldn't help but sigh. To raise your courage, you put your hand in one of the pocket of your favourite _[your fav. colour] _and _[2__nd__ colour] _coat to take out a lollipop you longed for all of last week. It was the perfect time to help your mood rise up a bit.

In complete silence, you walked to him, stuffing the lolly in your mouth, then squatted down next to him, taking one by one all of his belonging to put them in his bag. As for him, he sat in the snow in silence, still shivering. You glanced at him and felt a bit bad. It was his own fault for not protesting while being bullied. You hated weaklings, but seeing him with a ripped T-shirt and pants sent you shivers. Yes , you did had empathy. You saw too that his coat was stolen. Heck, there was no way he would have gone out with only a simple shirt.

« T-thanks…, » he said with his ever-so-not-existing voice. It pissed you off a bit more but you said nothing. He already has had enough.

Not daring to look at you, his red eyes stayed in the snow covering the pavement. He began to help you pack his things. Heck, _**YOU**__ were the one helping him_.

There, as your mind didn't have anything better to do—you were too smart to just concentrate only on picking dirts out of the snow—you began to think about him again, collecting a bit of informations from your memories.

Enma Kozato was the worse student of all Namimori Middle's student body. Well, he didn't have worst grades than the Sawada kid, but he got most of the beatings. Tsunayoshi Sawada had some sort of guardians angels; two hot guys by the name of _Hayato Gokudera _and _Yamamoto Takeshi. _You even suspected him to have relations with the _**EXTREME **__boxer sempai, _and the _perfect skylark_, president of the disciplinary committee of the school. But back to subject. Enma was here since some mouths already[2], he came with a bunch of other weirdoes to . He was kinda cute but all of the bruise he constantly held just creeped everyone away. And his clumsiness just showed how much of a looser he was.

Dobato was a surname you found for him not so long ago. Being a fan of Clamp[3], you knew of Kobato[4]. And with the weird mind you had, you _HAD_ to link all of it. Useless Kozato = useless Kobato = Useless Dobato. And seeing Kozato as a chick worked for you _(If you where a fangirl of his, like your friend Momo was of Gokudera, you would squeal and fangasm over imagining the redhair in a chick cosplay… or just laugh your ass out)_. Like said the French expression, « _C'est un pigeon _», literally meaning « _he's such a dove _» … rationally meaning « _he's useless _» and « _easy to take/steal things from_». So 'Dobato' suited him just fine.

The other surname you gave him was 00. Why? Because he was such a looser. Only one 0 wasn't enough, three of them were giving too much credit. So 00 was perfect.

As you were taking a dirtied book out of the snow, he put his hand on yours. You didn't care one bit but he shivered and took his hand back. Aaarrrrrrr what a looser. You continued packing with one hand as you used the other to change the position of the lollipop in your mouth, as it began to stick to your palate.

Sucking slowly on the lollipop, you firstly didn't notice the way he was looking at your face. It's when you made eye contact—_because the freaking looser wasn't doing anything anymore and that pissed you—_that you saw him blush a little. He suddenly avoided your glare, looking away in shame. You just smirked as an idea crossed your mind. You began to slowly, sensually (_at-least-trying-to-be-_sexy) suck on your lollipop. A mad laugh began bursting in your mind as you saw his reddish purple eyes completely glued to your lips again. With a final kiss on the sweet and a '_**Pop**_' you took the candy out of your mouth to give him an evil smirk.

He suddenly twitched, and stood up, taking the rest of his belongings in the process and began to walk—_or more like running, but the poor thing couldn't be fast 'cauz of his ripped pants—_away in shame. It was without counting the help of his clumsiness.

You watched in silence as he got himself tangled up with his shoes laces and fell dramatically, face first on the ground.

He failed epically. You couldn't help but sigh again. This redhead really was useless.

He sat on the floor and had the marvellous idea of doing his laces before running away from you. His clumsiness got involved again; he just got things worse, tying both his shoes in the process. _Just __**HOW**__ could he do that? _He was sweating, trying fast to redo his laces in order to be able to run away. Too late, you were standing beside him, thenknelt next to him, taking the lollipop out of your mouth to talk.

« Take that for me. »

As he was about to open his mouth to reply, you put the sweet in it. An evil laugh gained your inner self again as you saw the mad blush he was giving you. But you didn't show you cared, the poor thing was embarrassed enough cauz' he didn't even know how to do his laces.

He looked at you with his ever so pitiful eyes during the process. You knew he didn't know what to do with the sweet in his mouth but it seemed it was to his liking as he slowly began to suck on it.

You finished lacing his shoes in 10 seconds. The fastest he would never be able to do.

You stood up, dominating him with a frown. He raised his gleaming eyes to you, waiting for whatever you will ask of him. He didn't have to wait long.

« Stand up. »

He did as he was told. Clumsily, shakily, but he did manage to stand up properly. Looking up close, he had more bruises than you first thought. Even some scratches could be seen around his neck. And the ripped shirt allowed you to see a bit of his chest. He had bruises here too… Arrr, if you had a scarf or a cardigan, or, heck, even another coat you would let him borrow it. Just the sigh of him freezing like that made you cold.

« Do you live far away from here? »

He didn't say anything, looking pitifully at the snow covering the ground. You frowned and were about to say he was rude when his really petite voice began to make its way out of his lips already occupied by your lollipop.

« …about half an hour from here… »

Well. At least he replied. You took his bag off the ground and handed it out to him. He took it without saying anything.

Sighing yet again, you leaned to take some snow and made a ball out of it. You raised your hand and Enma instantly covered his head with his arm, waiting for the blow to come. What he didn't expect was that you would slowly and gently put some new formed ice on his face wounds. You knew for a fact—_thanks to the thermometer on your porch—_that it was around 0°C outside. And 0°c made the best ice, out of snow.

« Ouch. » he protested, closing one of his eyes in pain.

« Shut up, if you don't do that it'll get swollen. »

He pouted… No, that was his normal expression. He just looked at the ground, shivering from the cold air. You took his hand and put the ice in it, then raised his hand to his wounded cheek. He thought you would abandon him right here and there but you went next to him and hooked your arms in his free arm, gripping it tightly to your chest. He blushed.

« We're going to my house, it's not that far from here. »

You then took the lollipop out of his mouth and put it in yours again. He was shocked. No other words could explain it better. You took the petrified red-cheeked boy to your house, pulling on his arm, trying to warm him up a bit by at least making him blush.

What made you help him, you didn't know. He was so pitiful, you couldn't help it. He was like a poor little wounded animal. You just couldn't let it hurt in the wild. You couldn't help it. You had to help.

But as doubt on why you were helping a weak guy crossed your mind, you were feeling a little better when you saw other bullies from your school not far away. Not that seeing them made your heart soften but at least you made him avoid another beating… You were walking in the other direction. If you hadn`t suggested—_no it was actually 'ordered' or 'imposed'—_to help him, he would have been beaten up again. Well, you were a nice gall after all.

But maybe not so nice.

First thing you did as you arrived home was to order him around.

« Take your shoes off. »

« Throw this snowball outside, you idiot! »

« Hey, you're wetting the floor! Your socks are wet, take them off! »

And once you leaded him at the end of the corridor, he was about to ask something, but…

« Shut up and go in there! »

You pushed him into the bathroom.

«Take your clothes off. »

At that, he sent you a long look, unbelieving.

« B-but… »

« **Shut up **and **do it**. »

You got out of the room, but knowing he was such a looser, you peaked inside while he was busy taking his shirt off.

« And let your boxer on !»

He twitched at that but you closed the door before he could say anything.

« Hey [_your name_], you got my things? » Your brother asked real loud when you passed in front of the lounge to go to your room on the top floor.

« Nah »

« **Fuck, **why? And who's home? »

« A friend of mine. He's all screwed up, so I'm helping him. That's why I couldn't buy our things by the way. » You weren't lying. At all.

« Oh… Make sure he doesn't throw up on the floor. »

« Yup, but he's not drunk… Eh, can I borrow some of your clothes? His are in really bad shapes »

« 'Kay, take one of my old jogging thingy »

« Thanky [_your brother's name/ random name_] »

« Anytime, now shut the fuck up, I'm watching TV ! »

You smiled as you entered your [_little/big_] bro's room. Always messy. Just like him. But you knew your way around and took a pair of old trousers, a shirt and a sweater you never saw him put on. Well, they were a little big for that Dobato kid, but at least he wouldn't be in the nude. Plus a pair of red boxer dating from when your bro began middle school. No way it wouldn't fit perfectly the red dove.

You then went to your room, changing into a bikini swimsuit and throwing your used clothes into a basket, except for your loving coat and the shirt you had on. Heck, no way you're letting that guy alone in **YOUR** bathroom, he would fuck up the whole place, if not kill himself in the process…

You got out of your room, your previously used shirt on, plus your bro's old clothes in your arms, heading back to the bathroom.

« And try not to rape him! » added your bro out of the blue while you were walking down the stairs. You knew he was teasing you.

« I'll try !»

Hearing your sibling laugh, you entered the bathroom again, clothes in your hands.

First thing you saw didn't shock you at all. Kozato was only showing you his back, looking at his reflection in the mirror of the sink, staring at the damages done to his face. Smirking, your [_colour_] eyes rested on his but. Not that bad. You hated round buts, they were was girly. His was half-flat, half-constructed. All that beating seemed to have worked his muscles a bit. And his black boxers were kinda cute with all the funny emoticons in bright colours on it.

When he noticed you, he jerked away, facing you this time, his back resting against the edge of the washbasin.

Wow.

Toned chest. _Waoo~. _How can such a looser have a six pack? He was so thin and little! Maybe he was just hiding his real self… or he was just like you; you could eat anything you wanted, you never would be fat. Thank you so much inherited organism! But a workaholic stomach did not explain his slightly toned body.

Frowning at him for only watching the floor, you began to take your shirt off. When your vision wasn't hidden by the shirt anymore, you glared at him. He was still looking at the floor, his head leaning even more in his shoulders, pink flushing his cheeks. Why wasn`t he looking at you?

« No way I'm letting you screw my bathroom » you blurted out.

He just nodded. That pissed you off, but at least he didn't ask anything embarrassing. You walked to him and he stiffened a bit more. You wanted to sigh but you did it too many times today already. You put your shirt in the clothe-hamper and the clean clothes on the sink. Putting your hands on his shoulders, you then gently turned him around and guided him, making your way to the bath/shower. He shivered at your touch but let himself be guided. Such an obedient little lamb. He was about to put his leg in the bathtub/shower but you stopped him by a pull on his shoulders.

« Wait a bit, I'll get the water at the right temperature first. »

He just nodded and waited for you to do so.

Really, such a cute and obeying little boy. If only your damned bro was like that.

Once you thought the water was 'delicious'—_like your father always says—_, you tried it on your arm, then on your shoulder. _Still a little cold_ you thought while putting some more hotter water. When you were happy with it, you turned to Dobato.

« Good for you? »

He raised his purple orbs to you before nodding. You sighed. This looser didn't even try to feel the water's temperature.

You suddenly took his hand and put it under the falling water. He shivered.

« So? »

« A-a bit cold. »

You smirked. At least he said something. You opened a bit more the van for the hot water. You knew you were the type of person to like cold water over your body so that didn't hurt you one little bit when he told you that. Maybe he was more on the side of hot water?

« And now? »

He said nothing but nodded. You wanted to sigh again. Really, you earlier thought you sighed already too much but some seconds ago you did it again. This guy really wanted to make your lungs give out. You pushed him a bit in the shoulder, making him go in the bathtub as you went back to the sink, opening the bathroom cabinet to take a wash-cloth. You went back to give it to him as he was putting himself completely under the fountain of hot water, shivering a little as the water made contact with his bruises and scratches. He closed his eyes out of pain and you just watched, wondering what to do now. When he opened his eyes again, you handed out the wash-cloth, taking a bottle of liquid soap with the other hand. He took it and waited as you put some caramel perfumed soap on the cloth. Screw normal soap, it made your skin dry and you were sure it wasn't carefully made. Plus, you liked the smell, even though it was super girly.

Enma didn't seem to care tough as he began to slowly brush his arms, pink covering his cheeks out of embarrassment. Deciding to let the poor red dove has some privacy, you had the wonderful idea of clothing the curtains. You were half wet but you would take a shower after he does anyway. Taking a towel, you just brushed the water out of your arm, then laziness being one of your worse faults, you just put the used towel on the sink. You began unfolding the clothes your brother let you borrow.

« My bro is lending you some of his clothes. They may be a bit big but it's better than nothing. And I'll let you borrow one of my coat before you go. »

You eared him move a bit under the water, then it seemed he was reflecting. You turned to see through the curtain and guessed he was leaning his head between his shoulder, looking at the tub. Seems like it was an habit of his when he was embarrassed or something.

« T-thank you… I don't know how to… repay you… »

You were taken aback by that. Repay you? You were doing all of this out of pure empathy! And out of boredom too…

Wanting to sigh again you walked to the shower, sliding your arm between the curtains to give him a bottle of shampoo you just swiped out of the cabinet. Yes, each time your bro or mother used the bathroom they **had **to put all the bottles away. Mainly because [_your brother's name/random name_] was too lazy to take a shower, so he washed his hair using the sink. As for your mother, she was just a maniac cleaner.

« Well, you better take care of yourself before offering repayment. But I'll remember you next time I need something. »

You eared him swallow difficultly. Ahhh, now he was thinking you would use him for doing your things… Well, it wouldn't be that bad, but you weren't a bitch who made other people do your stuffs.

You opened the curtain a little to let your head stick in the shower, clothing the fabric around your neck and did a poutting face.

« Hey, don't think I'm a bitc- »

He twitched when he eared you and jumped out of surprise when he saw you. He was about to topple over the other side of the bathtub. And, _heck_, you knew he would be real hurt, if not knocked out cold, by that. So you hurriedly reached your arm out to him, pulling him to you, making yourself fall under the shower and in the tub in the process.

After some seconds of confusion you realised you weren't hurt anywhere and raised your head to see how Kozato was doing.

Oh**. Crap.**

Here he was; under you. Before he could see the weird position you two were in, he was touching the spot of his head he just knocked on the bathtub, eyes closes because of the pain. But when he opened them, facing your breasts, first thing his purple orb saw was _you_. You _on top _of him. You _riding_ him.

At that instant, he blushed like mad. If you weren't seeing it with your own eyes you would never have thought he could get as red as his hair and eyes. Well, you too were blushing, so you didn't think funny of him. But the thing that bugged you most was something else. Something you could sense _between your tights._

He was _turned on. _Oh, and how could you say that? You could _see it. _Even _feel it _**on** your **skin**. So you were _sure _of it. Yes, you could say for sure that he was _hard. _Yes girls. **Hard**.

As his head was now even redder than his hair—_wow, he really could—_you began to laugh madly. You knew it was bad for him, maybe even insulting, but you were having too much fun to care.

« Oh gaaawd… » You said between chuckles. He just leaned his head in between his shoulders, his eyes hidden by his bangs. « At least I know I'm boys don`t find me unattractive now! »

You still were giggling as you sat properly—_well not really, you were crossing your legs lotus way—_farer in the bathtub. As for him, he took his knees to his face, in order to hide it in his crossed arms. Poor thing. But you were now too hot.

Without warning him, you shut the van of hot water. Cold, _freezing_ water began falling out of the shower head. Enma shivered as he raised his head a bit, his eyes resting on you pitifully confused. You just pouted.

« To calm ourselves down a bit. »

He twitched at that and put his face back into his arms. Sneering a little, you put some shampoo in your hand. Now that he made you completely wet (_I mean, the shower wet you, not him! Silly readers!)_, you could at least make profit out of this situation.

You got out of under the shower head and washed your hair, taking your hairbrush resting on the edge of the sink, then brushed your soaked hair as water took the soap out of it. Taking a shower while sitting in the tub wasn't so bad, you should maybe do it more often. When you were please with the smoothing of your hair, you put shampoo in your hand again and knelt, moving closer to the redhead. When your hand touched his head, he shivered. He raised his eyesin confusion to look at you, still as red as a tomato.

« Close your eyes. »

But he was already doing so. How cute. It was like caring for a dog. You gently washed his hair as he sat still in the bathtub. Huum, you were getting a bit cold. Seeing his quivering under the cold fountain, you decided to change the temperature. Standing up, you took the shower head and opened the van for the hot water. Asking himself what you were doing when you stopped washing his hair, he took with one hand a bit of shampoo out of one of his eyes, to open it. It was at a bad timing because you choose this moment to put the hotter water at his head. He twitched and tried to take the hurting soap out of his eyes. You took the wash-cloth that rested at the bottom of the tub, kneelt again before him and gently washed his face. He froze at first but took the clothe out of your hand to use it. You then decided to care for his hair, showering him as you played with his locks. _Wow_, you would never have thought his hair could be this soft… Well, they were wet and you used your smoothing shampoo too. But still… it was really cute.

You noticed he was watching you. With his pitiful eyes. Not really knowing what to do, you ruffled his hair. He closed his eyes.

« I have the feeling I'm taking care of a pet. » you said while grinning.

He blushed a bit more and looked away, resting his head again on his crossed arm. You smirked and showered him again a bit everywhere before using the water on you and finally shutting the vans. Without you asking him to, he stood up and walked out of the tub. Well, for a first you didn't have to tell him what to do, but that kinda pissed you a bit. You put the bottles of soap and shampoo at their _rightful place_. When you turned to order him things—_like not walking on the floor with wet feet, there was a fucking carpet made for that!—_, he was already warped in a towel and gentlemanly opened one to you, stretching it in the air to help you wrap yourself in it. You were surprised but didn't show too much of it as you walked out of the bath and showed him your back. He put the towel around your shoulder and let you do the rest. Well really, now you really wanted your brother to be like that. Not like you would even bath with your bro tough. You turned around and thanked him. Then you went a bit farer from him in order to dry yourself. Making a splendid knot in your hair with the towel, you took a bathrobe and warped yourself with it. When you turned you saw Kozato failing pitifully to even dry his hair, making the towel fall lots of time in the process. You went to him, pulled two part of the towel hanging around his neck. It sort of reminded you the way your mum made your father's tie. He jolted a bit but just watched your face as you began drying his locks. It was fast and you put the towel in his arm as you walked out of the bathroom.

« I've put the clothes on the sink ! »

You exited as his glance was glued to your back.

« You raped him? »

Of course, that was your brother.

« I've heard lots of weird things. Didn't know you liked _hard rough sex _»

But _that _wasn't really like him at all. You peeked in the lounge and saw him on the sofa, in front of the TV, chips bag on his laps, a _can of beer _in his hand. You raised a brow. Oh, so _that _was the reason. Your bro _never_ could handle alcohol. You noted in a corner of your mind to not annoy him tonight, he could fuck up the whole house.

« He just slipped. »

« Oh… »

Well, at least he let you off the hook.

You walked to your room and changed. You put on a long sleeved dress you always put when you wanted to be at ease. It was [_your fav colour_] so of course it was your favourite dress.

When you went back to the bathroom downstairs you forgot to knock on the door. But the sight it gave you made you forget to apologies to just smirk.

He was failing to put the shirt on. The pants were sexily loose around the redhead's waist. You wondered again how such a looser could have such a sexy yet cute body. One of his eyes peeked from one of the sleeves, he blushed and hurried to put it on, but just miserably managed to strangle himself with the clothes. You sighed and walked to him, yanked it on his waist. The shirt miraculously fitted. As you took a step back to see the result, you chuckled after seeing one of his shoulder was off of the fabric. It was too big for him after all. You silently took the sweater resting on the sink as he was trying to put in some proper way the clothes you were lending to him. Throwing the sweater around his shoulders, you helped him put it on, and as his arms were having their way out of the sleeves you closed the zipper up to his chin. Kozato raised his head high up in the air in the process. You adjusted the clothe on him a bit and took again a step back. You then crossed your arm.

«Seem like it's a bit too big, but you'll survive with that on. »

He nodded. Well, you were kinda used to it. But still… maybe next time you see him in school, you'll tell him that if he had a tongue, it was to use it and talk._ Well, tongues could have lots of other use, like kissing and sucking-..._ Wait, what the hell where you thinking?

It's with pinked cheeks that you exited the bathroom, making some movement with your finger to tell him to follow you. You waited by the door for him to take all of his belonging and put them in his bag, then went to the lounge. You knew your bro would ramble about it, but you fuckin' didn't care.

« Oh? [_your name_], that's the guy? » Your bro turned his head around to smile stupidly at the redhead « So? You two fucked good, hum? How was she? » Enma just blushed, leaning his head in his shoulder for the… whatever number of time today. « C'mon man, ya can tell me! »

You just rolled your eyes as you took Enma's wrist and made him sit on one of the chair of the dining table. « Yeah, we fucked and it was _Godly_. Better than you could _ever _do to a gall, [_your brother's name/random name_] »

« Aww meanie » was all your bro said before going back at his later lazy activity; drinking beer while watching the TV. All of that without your parents' consent of course, but you didn't care. It could always serve as blackmail if your bro told your parents you actually had H games.

You went to the bathroom again, taking the first-aid kit and then returned to Kozato. When you came back, he was still sitting on your chair, peeking above the sofa to watch the TV. Eh, didn't know he liked thriller like your [_little/big_] brother did.

You sat next to him. He obediently sat properly, facing you. He took a glance at the box you put on the table and knew exactly what you were going to do. After you opened it, you put a bit of medical alcohol on one of the cotton and started disinfecting his face. He shivered when pain reached him but never made any noise. You were grateful for that as you knew your bro would think you two were doing insane things behind his back. Each time a scratch was taken care of, you put a little band-aid. But when you thought of his other wounds on his _well toned six pack_… You blushed again and gave him everything he needed as you stood up. He stared at the things with a bit of confusion but you pointed to his chest and arms and -_thanks goodness- _he guessed. Maybe he wasn't such a airhead after all?

« Does it still hurt? Do you want some aspirin? »

You cursed yourself as you heard motherly concern in your voice. He didn't move one bit, his eyes on the floor, seeming lost in his thoughts. After doing complete inventory of his pain, he looked at you in the eyes and nodded. Awww… how cute could this little red dove be?

You then spun around and walked to the kitchen, talking a new glass and a packet of strong aspirin. Huumm.. You knew he was hurting, but you didn't want him to go back home all drugged. Only half of it would be enough… or maybe a quarter?

You shook your head at this. Really, this little guy brought all of your maternal side out. Suck it can be to be a girl. But he _owed you_. Thinking of the scene in the bathroom you blushed again. **He owed you **_**big**_.

Putting half of the packet, you put away the rest and went to the fridge to give him some fresh water. Some ice too wouldn't be bad. You opened the fridge and saw the temperature outside on the thermometer on the other side of the kitchen window. 0°C. Was it broken? You should tell dad once he'll get home. But 0 wasn't a bad number after all. And it made the best ice. Well, true, there weren't any snow, but at least his inside wouldn't freeze for long.

You slapped yourself in your mind. Just what were you thinking? He wasn't your damn husband neither was he your child or your puppy. _Yes_, you had higher regards for your pets than for a stranger.

You made your way back to the lounge. In order to treat his wounds, Dobato was holding his shirt up, exposing his chest, but you were a bit used to it now. A bit. A _little_ bit… or maybe not.

You blushed and closed your eyes for a second as you put the glass in front of him. Why the hell where you blushing when you just showered with him and at that time you didn't have a fuckin' reaction?! Not that you blamed yourself for not having one tough.

He looked at you before putting his purple orbs elsewhere again and mumbled an inaudible 'thank you' while taking the clothes down and then taking the glass. He seemed less nervous than before. The shower incident seemed to be embarrassing enough to put his guards down. At least you didn't humiliate him.

_It kinda made both of us closer. _

He chocked while drinking what you bought him. Confused as to how he can be such a looser, you gently patted his back until he could breath normally.

« C'mon, calm down a bit, » you said standing straight again. « Say, Doba- Kozato, what were you doing outside? I mean, before the beating? »

You whispered the last part as you knew your brother was earring you, in case he was trying to get anything to blackmail you later.

Half saying his nickname made you gain some confused look from him but he maybe guessed you were about to confuse his name with someone else's and shrugged it off in the blink of a eye. He too, spoke quietly, but it was his usual way of talking after all.

« Gone to buy some eggs for Shittopi and Aoba and the TV program for Adel. »

Oh crap. That was worse than beating. Aoba would break his cute little face if Adel didn't get to him first. As for Shit Pie.. Oh crap, it was _Shittopi_, right, sorry. Well, she would probably let him off the hook but you didn't know if she would raise her pinkie to help Dobato.

« Oh. »

Was all you said before standing up again and going to the kitchen. You quickly took some pages of yesterday's newspaper and warped 6 eggs of your fridge in it. You put that in a plastic bag and ran to your brother to catch the program your mum bought while shopping yesterday. Not like your bro would ever use it anyway, he knew the remote control too well to use a magazine. Plus, daddy only watched the news, mum hated the machine itself and you only cared for borrowed DVDs from friends.

You put it in the bag without your brother noticing. Heck, he was too glued at the sensual yet failed scene of miss-trying-to-be-sexy-with-too-tall-high-heel walking to the not-so-handsome-hero-who-get-everything-he-want-wi thout-doing-a-single-fucking-thing. Yucks, you really preferred real life and preferred not to phantasm too much on easy-got stuffs.

An idea crossed your mind and you returned to the kitchen while Enma watched you do your things. He didn't ask anything but didn't know what to do. So he stood up, rearranged the first-aid kit and after putting one of the handle of his bag on his shoulder, he followed you. You already did too much for him, it was time to leave. But it wasn't polite to leave without saying anything and he _owed you_. He knew _he owed you __**big.**_

He stopped at the door of the kitchen, seeing you put some Christmas paper-warped candy in a bag. You really had other things to do than just taking care of him after all. But he was glad you did this for him, after all, now he knew the world wasn't made only of bad peoples. He was about to open his mouth but you noticed him and closed the bag. You then walked to him.

« You want to go? »

He nodded. You were a bit disappointed, but he didn't need you any-more. You took his arm and guided him to the front door. Your brother didn't even say goodbye to him. How rude. But at least Kozato didn't do it too, so they were even. Arriving at the entrance, you let go of him to open the closet and handed him your brown coat—_maybe the only one that would actually fit him and not look girly—_then a yellow scarf. He put them in silence, frowning a bit and seeming to pout. You knew he wasn't angry over what you made him wear, but the fact that you did so much for him without him being able to pay back. Well, he still didn't know about the other thing you'll offer him.

He made a step to the door, then turning to you he bowed. You blushed. Wow, how polite. Now you really wanted him as your brother. You patted his shoulder for him to stand up again and opened the door. It was freezing, but you still were inside. A peek at the thermometer outside told you it was 0.

He stepped outside and turned around to face you. For the—_you don't know how many time—_today, he opened his mouth to talk, probably saying something like '_thank you_' or '_I'll pay you back_', but he closed it when you handed out something to him.

« Well, here you go. »

He looked at the sachet, then at you. Slowly, gently, he began smiling, reaching his hand out to take the plastic bag. When your finger made contact both of you flushed and you could sense butterflies dancing in your stomach.

And for the first time in front of him, you smiled sheepishly.

0 degree made the best ice.

But this little 00 guy would make your heart melt.

.: . ~ * ' ' *▫□ *·*□▫* ' ' * ~ . :.

[1] - Meaning 'dove'.

[2] - Seem like this story is completely AU (alternative Universe) =3= Or maybe before the Arcobaleno arc.

[3] - Clamp is a well-known, if not famous, groups of author specialised in shoujo. You all know Card Captor Sakura or Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle don't you ? Well, Clamp is the Author.

[4] - Kobato is a manga made by Clamp too. You should watch/read it, it's so cute~~3

･ﾟ .｡.:*Note from the author*:.｡. ﾟ･

I did 2 of my favs… Gokudera and Enma 3

Hope you all had a MERRY CHRISTMAS~3 And I wish you all to have HAPPY HOLIDAYS~3

And stay tuned! ;3

Oh PLEASE, **reviews are FREE **so please comment** y^y **even a little « _not bad » or critiques are okayyyy~~~_


End file.
